A disc drive typically includes a base to which various drive components are mounted. A cover connects with the base to form a housing that defines an internal, sealed environment. The components include a spindle motor, which rotates one or more discs at a constant high speed. Information is written to and read from tracks on the discs through the use of an actuator assembly. The actuator assembly includes one or more actuator arms, which extend towards the discs. Mounted on each of the actuator arms is a head, which includes one or more transducer elements to perform read operations, write operations or read and write operations. Heads generally include an air bearing slider enabling the head to fly in close proximity above the corresponding media surface of the associated disc. An air bearing slider does not necessarily need air to operate. For example, in some designs, the internal environment of a disc drive may be filled with a fluid other than air, e.g., helium.
Increases in storage media density have allowed disc drive manufactures to produce disc drives with large capacities, but which are much smaller than disc drives generally found in desktop computers. For example, a five gigabyte disc drive having a smaller profile than a credit card, and a thickness less than a quarter-inch is currently available. Small disc drives are scaled versions of what has been developed for larger versions.
However, smaller disc drive designs create new challenges. Current disc drive designs have begun to reach the limits of conventional manufacturing techniques. Smaller disc drives developed for consumer electronics, e.g., cell phones and PDAs, must withstand higher shocks than desktop or laptop computer disc drives. Manufacturing tolerances of the mechanical components of a disc drive are relatively crude in small form factor drives. For this reason, physical stops, e.g., gimbal limiters, used in conventional disc drives to prevent the actuator assembly from contacting the media surface are only effective for large displacement shocks. In another example, the minimum thickness of a disc drive can be limited because suitable rotary bearings for the actuator assembly become difficult to manufacture for disc drive design with a small height, e.g., a height of less than 3.5 millimeters (0.14 inches). Also, manufacturing tolerances for disc drive designs force the gap between the permanent magnet and the voice coil of the actuator assembly to be at least about 25 micrometers. A smaller gap would be preferred to provide greater force, require less energy to move the actuator assembly, and/or use a smaller actuation mechanism, which generally includes a permanent magnet and voice coil. These and other challenges must be met to develop even smaller disc drive designs.
In a separate development, micro-electromechanical systems (MEMS) microstructures are manufactured in batch methodologies similar to computer microchips. The photolithographic techniques that mass-produce millions of complex microchips can also be used simultaneously to develop and produce mechanical sensors and actuators integrated with electronic circuitry. Most MEMS devices are built on wafers of silicon, but other substrates may also be used. MEMS manufacturing processes adopt micromachining technologies from integrated circuit (IC) manufacturing and batch fabrication techniques.
Like ICs, the structures are developed in thin films of materials. The processes are based on depositing thin films of metal, insulating material, semiconducting material or crystalline material on a substrate, applying patterned masks by photolithographic imaging, and then etching the films to the mask. In addition to standard IC fabrication methods, in MEMS manufacturing a sacrificial layer is introduced—a material which keeps other layers separated as the structure is being built up but is dissolved in the very last step leaving selective parts of the structure free to move.
Use of established “batch” processing of MEMS devices, similar to volume IC manufacturing processes, eliminates many of the cost barriers that inhibit large scale production using other less proven technologies. Although MEMS fabrication may consist of a multi-step process, the simultaneous manufacture of large numbers of these devices on a single wafer can greatly reduce the overall per unit cost.
Surface micromachining, bulk micromachining and electroforming (lithography, plating and molding) constitute three general approaches to MEMS manufacturing. Surface micromachining is a process based on the building up of material layers that are selectively preserved or removed by continued processing. The bulk of the substrate remains untouched. In contrast, in bulk micromachining, large portions of the substrate are removed to form the desired structure out of the substrate itself. Structures with greater heights may be formed because thicker substrates can be used for bulk micromachining as compared to surface micromachining.
Electroforming processes combine IC lithography, electroplating and molding to obtain depth. Patterns are created on a substrate and then electroplated to create three-dimensional molds. These molds can be used as the final product, or various materials can be injected into them. This process has two advantages. Materials other than the wafer material, generally silicon, can be used (e.g. metal, plastic, ceramic) and devices with very high aspect ratios can be built. Electroforming can also be a cost-effective method of manufacturing due to, e.g., relatively inexpensive processing equipment.
Another fabrication technique is wafer bonding. Wafer bonding can be used to bond micromachined silicon wafers together, or to other substrates, to form larger more complex devices. Examples of wafer bonding include anodic bonding, metal eutectic bonding and direct silicon bonding. Other bonding methods include using an adhesive layer, such as a glass, or photoresist.
MEMS fabrication processes usually include deposition, etching and lithography. These processes are repeated in according to an ordered sequence to produce the layers and features necessary for the MEMS structure. Deposition refers to the deposit of thin films of material and includes depositions from chemical reactions and depositions from physical reaction. Depositions from chemical reactions include chemical vapor deposition, electrodeposition, epitaxy, and thermal oxidation. These processes use solid material created directly from a chemical reaction in gas/or liquid compositions or with the substrate material. Generally, the chemical reaction will also produce one or more byproducts, which may be gases, liquids and even other solids. Depositions from physical reactions include physical vapor deposition (e.g., evaporation or sputtering) and casting. In depositions from physical reactions a deposited material is physically placed on the substrate without creating a chemical byproduct.
Etching is a process of removing portions of deposited films or the substrate itself. Two types of etching processes are wet etching and dry etching. Wet etching dissolves the material by immersing it in a chemical solution. Dry etching occurs by dissolving the material using reactive ions or a vapor phase etchant.
Lithography in the MEMS context is typically the transfer of a pattern to a photosensitive material by selective exposure to a radiation source such as light. When a photosensitive material is selectively exposed to radiation, e.g. by masking some of the radiation, the radiation pattern on the material is transferred to the material exposed. In this manner, the properties of the exposed and unexposed regions differ.
Deposition, etching and lithography processes may occur in combination repeatedly in order to produce a single MEMS structure. Lithography may be used to mask portions of a film or the substrate. Masked portions may be protected during a subsequent etching process to produce precise MEMS structures. Conversely, masked portions may themselves be etched. This process can be used to make a component or a mold for a component. For example, multiple layers of film can be deposited onto a substrate. Following each deposition step, a lithography step may be preformed to define a desired cross section of a MEMS structure through that layer. After a desired number of layers have been deposited and individually subjected to radiation patterns in lithography steps, portions of the layers defining the MEMS structure can be removed with a single etching process, leaving a mold behind for the desired MEMS structure. A compatible material may then be injected into the mold to produce the desired MEMS structure. As shown by this example, precise and complex structures may be produced using MEMS techniques.